smashbits_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frisk
Frisk, '''also known as '''Child '''or '''Genderless Child, is the main protagonist and a Undertale character that appears in If Undertale was Realistic and If Undertale Had A Flirting Route (funny animations). Relationships Sans Frisk and Sans have a mostly positive relationship in both series. In "was Realistic", they both love to drink together and have a very similar characteristics. Overall Genderless Child says Sans is "alright". In "had a Flirting Route", they sometimes say that they hate Sans, mostly because Sans usually does something to tick Child off, like turning his hands into whoopee cushions. However, Child does think Sans is a good person. Papyrus In "was Realistic", Genderless Child hates Papyrus extremely due to his annoying personality, and his incredible stupidity. Papyrus is constantly trying to be friends with and have sex with Genderless Child. In "had a Flirting Route", Papyrus was usually very annoying to Child, but Child manages to be considerate of him. Flowey TBA Toriel TBA Undyne TBA Alphys TBA Asgore TBA Lad Lad and Genderless Child are best friends. They call each other “lad” mostly all the time. When Genderless Child says “Am I right lads or am I right lads” to which Lad will show up and say “You are right, lad.” After the True Pacifist Route of the series, they are seen doing a montage while they were up in the Surface. In the end, Genderless Child kills Lad who accepts this fate in order to revive their fallen friends. Death (Revived) Killed By * Unknown * Themselves (Indirectly Caused) When Frisk prepares to leave the Underground near the end of If Undertale was Realistic 3, they walk through the barrier in hopes of getting back home, only for their consciousness to leave the Underground into Underground heaven where monsters go after death. They are soon revived in the next episode by Flowey by convincing him to get them out under two conditions: Don't kill anything in the Underground and listen to Flowey's demonic plans. Appearances If Undertale was Realistic * If Undertale was Realistic (Funny Animation) * If Undertale was Realistic 2 * If Undertale was Realistic 3 * If Undertale was Realistic 4 * If Undertale was Realistic 5 * If Undertale was Realistic 6 * If Undertale was Realistic 7 * If Undertale was Realistic 8 * If Undertale was Realistic 9 * If Undertale was Realistic 10 * If Undertale was Realistic 11 * If Undertale was Realistic 12 * If Undertale was Realistic 13 * If Undertale was Realistic 14 * If Undertale was Realistic 15 * If Undertale was Realistic 16 * If Undertale was Realistic GRAND FINALE If Undertale had a Flirting Route * If Undertale had a Flirting Route (Funny Animation) * If Undertale had a Flirting Route 2 (Funny Animation) * If Undertale had a Flirting Route 3 (Funny Animation) * If Undertale had a Flirting Route 4 (Funny Animation) * If Undertale had a Flirting Route 5 (Funny Animation) * If Undertale had a Flirting Route 6 (Funny Animation) * If Undertale had a Flirting Route 7 (Funny Animation) * If Undertale had a Flirting Route 8 (Funny Animation) * If Undertale had a Flirting Route 9 (Funny Animation) * If Undertale half a Flirting Route 10: Grand Finale (Funny Animation) Crimes committed by Frisk If Undertale was Realistic * Murder: Genderless Child killed many monsters in the Genocide run. * Cannibalism: After killing Undyne, they eat Undyne with the strange family. * Theft: They stole two chocolate bars from Flowey. * Assault: Genderless Child have assault many monsters when not killing them. * Possession of Illegal Weapons: Genderless Child have used and held dangerous weapons like guns, Death's Staff, and a knife. * Trespassing: Genderless Child has trespassed on some monsters' properties without their approval, which Genderless Child doesn't care. * Underage Drinking: Genderless Child has had drinks with Sans from time to time. * Underage Driving: When Genderless Child is challenged to a street race by two dogs, they race by driving cars. If Undertale had a Flirting Route * Possible Underage Sex: Child has had sex with other monsters while possibly underage. * Underage Smoking: Child mostly smokes after a off-screen sexual encounter but smokes in front of Flowey in 'had a Flirting Route 2'. * Trespassing: Sometimes, Child may wander into some monsters' properties without their approval. Killed Victims In 'was Realistic', they killed monsters for fun and for the protection of Lad, they're best friend. * Papyrus - Yelled for Papyrus to shut up, which startles him and cause him to fall over the edge to his death (IUWR 1), ''Stabbed him then throws beer bottle at his head ''(IUWR GRAND FINALE) * Sans - Stabbed in the butt (IUWR GRAND FINALE) * Undyne (Indirect, Caused, Intentional) - Burned to death then eaten by them and the strange family * Alphas - Punched through head with a phone (Direct) ''Death by milkage ''(Indirectly Caused) * Toriel - Stabbed in the head with a broken plunger stick * David (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) - ''Due to them summoning Undyne, which she hates dogs, says "Nnah!", which causes the dogs to crash into a tree and die. * Doggo ''(Indirectly Caused, Accidental) - ''Due to them summoning Undyne, which she hates dogs, says "Nnah!", which causes the dogs to crash into a tree and die. * Flowey - Doused him in gasoline and burned him to death. * Lad - Decapitated with their knife * Monster Kid ''(Indirectly Caused) * Annoying Froggit (Indirectly Caused) - Threw food over edge and it ended up falling to it's death * Super Froggit ''(Indirectly Caused) - ''Due to them fooling Papyrus into jumping into a bed of spikes, Super Froggit tried saving Papyrus, but instead it gets impaled by a spike. * Many Froggits * Many Monsters Trivia * Frisk is the only character to appear in every animation. ** Frisk has also appeared in 26 animations, the most of any character. * Despite the fact that they look very young, in "had a Flirting Route", Child says that they are 19 years old. * Their favorite color is green. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Alive Characters Category:Characters that have been Injured Category:Revived Characters Category:Dexter manning guys Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Humans